Quadruple Trouble
by JaredPadaleckiFan
Summary: What if Gordon had a brother who was way worse than he was? And what if Sam fell into his hands? Would he survive? Would Dean be able to protect him?
1. Killing Gordon

Quadruple Trouble: Chapter 1 - Killing Gordon 

By:JaredPadaleckiFan

Then…

"Looks like Gordon broke out of jail"

"Yeah. You know we got to put him down, right?"

"Yeah" Sam said nodding

"Really? That's it?"

"What you mean?"

"Your usually like 'No! We can't! He's human!' kind of thing"

"No. Gordon isn't going to stop until I'm dead or both of us are"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Why are you always asking me that?"

"Calm down, bitch" Dean said with a smile

"Jerk" Sam replied with a smile

Now…

Sam and Dean quietly entered the warehouse address Gordon gave Dean.

"Stay close to me Sam. Gordon is a tougher bastard now that he's on vampire blood"

"I know"

Dean and Sam surveyed the ware house. They found the main door that probably led to the main room in the warehouse. Dean cautiously opened the door. They both stepped into the room. The next thing they knew, the door behind them slammed closed.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled with fury

Before Sam could reply, there was a loud crash.

"Come out, Gordon!" Sam yelled, holding up his machete in front of him

"I'm right here, Sam"

Gordon appeared right behind Sam, wrapping his arm around Sam's neck. Sam dropped the machete. Gordon pulled Sam back away from Dean.

"Let him go!"

"Sorry Dean. Can let little Hitler here be alive anymore. He's a monster"

"Look who's talking" Sam said between breaths

Gordon was cutting off the circulation to Sam's throat. Dean noticed Sam turning pale. He was chocking. He was going to die unless he can get Gordon off Sam.

"Come on Gordon. You're still a hunter"

Gordon shook his head.

"No, I'm a monster"

Gordon looked away, off to the side. Dean saw an opening to save Sam. He quickly whipped out the colt from under his jacket and shot Gordon in the head. Gordon flew back, dead, blooding beginning to come from the head wound. Dean ran over to Sam. Sam was sat up and reached out his right hand. Dean grabbed it, pulling Sam onto his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… throat hurts… but, yeah I'm good"

"Let's get out of here before anyone shows up"

Sam nodded. Dean and Sam walked out the door they entered through. Little did they know that a pair of eyes was watching in the distance…

*It's not much but this is what I have so far. Please tell me if I should continue!*


	2. Planning Revenge

*Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with the whole hurricane Sandy and I also had trouble with thinking what should happen next. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. But to the Guest person, I am continuing this story. I don't care about my spelling errors. It helps me get better at writing for people. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Quadruple Trouble: Chapter 2 – Planning Revenge

By: JaredPadaleckiFan

Sam struggled against the duct tape that was wrapped around his biceps, wrists, and ankles, constantly huffing air through his nose since his mouth was taped shut. Sam looked at the amount of time he had left on the time bomb before the whole building he was in would explode. 59 seconds. 59 seconds before he would be dead. 59 seconds before his body would be damaged and repairable.

"_Damn I wish I had Dean here" _Sam thought as he stopped struggling due to the fact his muscles were sore _"I messed up big time. I'm so sorry Dean..."_

Tears began to rapidly fall from his cheeks onto his lap. Sam looked at the time on the bomb one last time. 11 seconds. It was already at 11 seconds. Sam let his chin drop, resting it onto his chest, his hopes of ever seeing Dean fading away. As by thinking of Dean would summon him, Dean's voice could be heard yelling.

"SAM! SAMMY!?"

Sam's head shot up, then yelled as loud as he could through the tape.

"Mmph!"

A Dean kicked down the door Sam was being held in, coming face to face, the bomb reached zero…

_4 Days Earlier…_

Sam closed his cell phone and leaned against his chair sighing. Dean looked over at his brother from his bed.

"What did Bobby say?"

"Said he found a case for us 4 towns over" Sam said simply

"Okay and?"

"And that it involves disappearances at a, can't believe I am even saying this, at a stripper club"

Dean began to laugh.

"Can this day get any better?"

Sam rolled his eyes

"You're insane. Any way you want to go? Or I can tell Bobby no that you-"

Dean put up his left hand.

"Just stop right there! Just because you don't want to have fun and get laid doesn't mean I don't. We are definitely going"

"Okay. We will head out tomorrow then"

Dean jumped off the bed.

"Hell no, Sammy! We leave ASAP. I need some action with some hot ladies!"

Sam got off his chair and packed his clothes with Dean. A few minutes later Dean and Sam were already heading to their next case.

_Somewhere else…_

"You understand the plan right?" the man said handing the girl the money

"You bet sir"

"Excellent"

The man left the room with a big smirk on his face.

*That's all for now! Sorry it's not much. I will try to update sooner! Please tell me what you think!*


	3. Authors Note (Later Chapter 3)

*Hey everyone, I'm not able to post for a while. I found out my dad has prostate cancer and we are trying to treat it. I'm also trying to prepare for surgery to fix my TMJ problem. Thank you for the follows and favorites and I will try to have one up before Christmas that will be long or more than one chapter (: *

**Next update for chapter 3, I will delete this and post chapter three on this**


End file.
